transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fathom
Profile "This is clearly from an ancient civilization." An exceedingly social mech built for marine salvage, with a keen interest in higher education, particularly that involving archaeology. While he has many other academic pursuits and enough energy to keep up with them, he strives to be an Autobot first, archaeologist second, and student of many doctrines third. Fathom is a triplechanger; he notably transforms into a seafaring mechanimal resembling a Terran dolphin, equipped with powerful SONAR capabilities that he can weaponize, and his land mode is a type of tricar with mounted concussion rockets. Finely tuned audial receptors allow him to "see" sound and root out hidden enemies. These same audials work against him when dealing with sonic attacks, however, and while he's highly resistant to water-based corrosion and acids, his armor is particularly vulnerable to electrical attacks. Fathom is very much a team player and does not fare so well on solo missions. History Fathom was built into the Autobot ranks fairly recently (about a half a year ago, ICly), created with both a land mode and an aquatic mode to assist in salvaging downed surface vessels and submarines on Cybertron. Naturally he became interested in the artifacts that their ongoing war had scattered on the seabeds. Layers of Cybertronian history that the archives forgot, all buried beneath the waves, waiting to be rediscovered... Fathom sought the details of every chipped propeller he found, every coil of wires, every mechanoid skull. Eventually he became involved in several of Cybertron's universities, albeit through remote classes they offered, all the while serving in Autobot operations. As an Autobot, he's trained in combat like any other recruit and can hold his own if he needs to. His fighting style leans towards hand-to-hand, as he prefers to use his twin jamadhar katars - improved replicas of a Cybertronian pair he'd found in the Sea of Mercury. Another replica similar to a chakram serves as his ranged weapon, a circular blade that returns to its thrower. Notes Fathom has an excessive amount of energy, unable to sit still or endure inactivity for an extended period. He must be doing something, though he usually prefers more academic pursuits, thus his remote enrollment in 4 universities across Cybertron (in their custom pace programs). He is a perpetual student, his primary line of study being archaeology, a subject that he takes rather seriously due to his function within Autobot operations salvaging downed ships. Naturally, this leads him into a lot of aquatic finds, typically trivial, though he's always quick to claim he's uncovered an ancient civilization or a forgotten culture. If he's not on a volunteer exploratory hunt beneath the waves or studying, he's practicing his delphine flips, and if he's not doing that, he's checking all of the feeds of his 50+ e-zines he's subscribed to, or catching up on newsletters. He'll sign up for almost anything, as he loves free stuff (even if it's completely worthless), so his inbox is typically filled with spam. That he actually reads. And most times, he'll try to do all of this at once! It's not so much that he has a difficult time focusing, or that his attention wanders - it's more that if he finds a new task, even if he's busy, he has to finish it, and once it's finished he is compelled to pick up another one in its place. He strongly dislikes leaving things unresolved or lacking closure. Naturally this doesn't always work out well for him, especially in a social setting where the other mech would rather he drop the topic. Downtime or meditation seems to be a foreign concept. Fathom is, first and foremost, rather talkative. Perhaps not the Bluestreak level of chatty, but fairly close, and he'll be glad to talk your audials off straight into your recharge cycle. Anyone in his immediate vicinity would do well to give him some mundane object and claim they found it in some bed of corroded metal, lest they get roped into a lengthy conversation about Cybertronian sediments, or if Primus really exists, or what he predicts the social impact of "groundpounder" will be in a couple of vorns. And while he'll occasionally lose himself in the moment, he's usually pretty good at keeping the exchange balanced! According to... mechs that aren't supremely annoyed by him or enjoy the quiet. He may initially dominate the conversation, but he'll also prompt someone for their opinions and ultimately grow frustrated if they don't engage. He has a habit of calling into talk radio shows of all types, sometimes asking for advice but mostly offering up his opinions, especially on hot-button issues. Despite his flip-flopping viewpoints and ever-changing perceptions, debate thrills him, so he's a member many debate clubs from all over the galaxy and will drop almost everything to engage in a remote conference, even if it's in the middle of a battle. At times, he's not particularly in tune with how grave some situations are, and doesn't know when to shut up. He's the type of student that won't stop fiddling with the proverbial phone, but damned if he's not churning out multi-page notes on your lecture while texting. Fathom volunteers quite a bit, be it for experimental medicine or testing out new weaponry or tech, or assisting in combat demonstrations. It's mostly because he gets excited over new things, and wants to be the first to try them out, just so he can say he did. Other times, however, he'll try to take the heat for others, even if it's unwanted or unnecessary. He may seek a bit of glory, but he also likes to test his endurance. Category:Triple-Changer